


Sandwiches and Unspoken Agreements

by Cynthia_Cross



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Based On A Writing Prompt, Based on a Tumblr Post, Demon Summoning, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Let Morgan Sleep, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Third Person, The Author Regrets Nothing, We Die Like Men, but it was accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Cross/pseuds/Cynthia_Cross
Summary: "Her hand reached for the mayo, yawning as she opened the cap. Morgan closed her dry eyes as she squeezed the mayo out of the bottle, trying to soothe them. It squirted out of the bottle, struggling. Morgan watched as she unintentionally made a weird pattern on her bread. She grabbed a knife to spread the condiment.Before she could, the hair on her neck stood up, her bloodshot eyes shooting wide open. In front of her stood a shadow of a man. Well, at least something that looked like a man. Morgan’s eyes burned with exhaustion, watching the shadow morph into something inhuman."orWhile putting your favorite condiment on a sandwich, you accidentally make a magical occult symbol and summon a demon.Based on tumblr post from writing-prompt-s
Relationships: Morgan & Her Reluctant Demon Friend
Kudos: 3





	Sandwiches and Unspoken Agreements

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for clicking! Enjoy!

Mayo or mustard? Mayo. Definitely mayo. 

Morgan thought, declaring mayo the winner of this incredibly important decision. Her tired eyes glanced up at the stove, looking for the time. The clock’s obnoxious green digits blared back at her-- 1:21. Her eyes trailed back to her sandwich, frowning as she realized that her late night dinner was kind of disgusting: floppy bread, pathetic bologna, and cheddar cheese that had such a superficial shine, one might think it was plastic. Her hand reached for the mayo, yawning as she opened the cap. Morgan closed her dry eyes as she squeezed the mayo out of the bottle, trying to soothe them. It squirted out of the bottle, struggling. Morgan watched as she unintentionally made a weird pattern on her bread. She grabbed a knife to spread the condiment.

Before she could, the hair on her neck stood up, her bloodshot eyes shooting wide open. In front of her stood a shadow of a man. Well, at least something that looked like a man. Morgan’s eyes burned with exhaustion, watching the shadow morph into something inhuman. The shadow grew horns, no, deer antlers. The silhouette had short fur all over its body, but then it didn’t. It grew tall, then shrunk, and then back again to tall. The antlers grew in height. Large, pointy ears began to sprout underneath the antlers. Or were they goat horns? The morphing of the shadow did not cease. 

Morgan blinked slowly, trying to soothe her aching, dry eyes. Suddenly, the shadow had someone standing in front of it. A figure stood facing her, statuesque and right on the other side of the kitchen island. It looked human, save for the large pointy ears that matched the shadow. But, nothing else about the shadow said that it belonged to the figure. If Morgan wasn’t half-asleep, she would have noticed the small antlers sprouting from the mess of brown hair. Or was it black? Navy blue? Or maybe she would have peeked over the island, finding hooves. 

Instead, Morgan let out a heavy sigh. She reached her hand into the bag of bread, grabbing two more slices. She spread mayo on the floppy bread and slapped on the pathetic bologna and shiny cheese. She placed it on a fresh plate, cutting the sandwich in half. Morgan dragged her feet to the pantry, grabbing the bag of potato chips. She poured a handful next to the sandwich. Morgan picked up the plate and handed it to the figure. The corners of its lips quirked up in a small smile, flashing a mouthful of jagged, black teeth. Morgan blinked again and the figure was gone. So was the shadow. Morgan glanced at the clock-- 1:34. Morgan let out a groan, devouring her sad dinner and then flopping onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning, Morgan received a call from her boss. She’d gotten a promotion and an additional raise. That same evening, the shadow appeared again. No mayo involved this time. Morgan laughed, breaking out the bread, coldcuts, potato chips, and this time, mustard. 12:37-- read the clock. 

"Rough day, buddy?" Morgan pulled out an extra plate.

The glowing green numbers didn’t seem annoyingly bright tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thanks for sticking to the end! Hope you enjoyed! Comment down below and share with friends! I'm thinking of expanding this into a mini-series (already working on the next little chapter), tell me what you think! Thanks! Have a great day!


End file.
